Change
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: Kagomes just a normal teenager when shes asked to take care of a new kid she says yes before she meets this new kid she bumps into to someone with lovely golden eyes he starts shouting at her but she ignors him and rushes off to meet the new kid inuyasha
1. A new face

I don't own inuyasha wish I did but I don't

I know its set out weird but try to cope

Chapter 1:

"Kagome wake up "

Great her brother was yet again waking her up early for no reason, why cant he just leave me alone?

"Souta leave me alone its Sunday which means no school"

Souta looks at me smiling "kagome its Tuesday" he said trying not to laugh at his older sister

I glare at my little brother and he quickly leaves. Now that hes gone I can start getting ready for school, I need to be there early today so I can get all my stuff from my locker before I go and meet this new kid I m supposed to be taking care of. What was it they told me yesterday?

_Flashback:_

"_kagome I would like you to look after a new student for a couple of days you know show him where to go hes going to be having most of his classes with you ,so I thought you would be the best choice, also I was hopping that you would be a bit more accepting than other students"_

"_Sir what do you mean by that why would people not accept him?"_

"_Kagome I think I ll just leave it at that you'll find out yourself tomorrow"_

I wonder what he meant by that….

Later:

"Great I m going to be late " I say to myself as I start running down the corridor towards my locker

"CRASH"

I look up to see the wonderful golden eyes of the person I just bumped into he looks down at me for a second then suddenly starts shouting " watch where you going wrench" ok so what if he has nice eyes? Didn't mean she had to be nice "get out of my way I m in a hurry "

I look back as run off to my locker smiling when I see the angry look on his face

I quickly head for the office after going to my locker and getting my things

As I enter the office I apologise for being late my teacher seems fine with it though

"kagome come over here I want you to meet Inuyasha"

As I look into the room I start saying "Hello inuya-" that is until I realised who it was

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This I my first ever fanfic so I really need reviews so I can decide weather or not this is worth carrying on


	2. laughter

It makes me sad but I don't own Inuyasha

Oh and thanks to half-dark half-light wolf who gave me my first ever review!

Last time:

As I look into the room I start saying "Hello inuya-"that is until I realised who it was

Now:

With Inuyasha:

So this is kagome that girl that ran into me earlier then ran off, the one that had not even apologised for nearly knocking him over, now he new why she had been in such a hurry she was running so she wouldn't be late meeting me, I smile at the irony. This girl seems to be okay but she seems a bit weird why isn't she treating me differently like everyone does after all I m only a half breed.

"hey look inuyasha I m sorry for bumping into you but you were very rude to me, so I thought at the time that as you had called me a wrench I would not apologise, oh and don't kid yourself I m not saying sorry for what I said just my bumping into you"

I look at her as she draws a breath ,then notice that she's started looking at me weirdly then I realise she's staring at my ears I feel my self blush as she starts doing this ,any moment now she ll just turn away in disgust

"hey stop staring wench haven't you ever seen a hanyou before?"

"Hey you I was just looking and you don't know the slightest thing about me how dare you suggest that I m one of those people that have a problem with hanyous you jerk"

She is different she doesn't seem to feel badly towards us half demons._ Its all just a lie inuyasha as soon as she doesn't need to look after you anymore at school she ll just drop you like a hot potato._

I was about to tell exactly what I thought about what she had said when the teacher walked into the room smileing at me and that girl.

"I trust you two are getting on? Well anyway this is kagome the girl that will be showing you around you the rest of the week ,she's in most of your classes so I asked her if she would help and she agreed "

This man thinks I am going to be spending the whole week with her?

"the bell will be ringing soon so you two should head to class "

then the girl kagome turned around and started talking"I know you dont like me Inuyasha and I except that so lets just try and get along for the rest of the week after that we can never speak again if you like"

After she said that we barely spoke at all except for when she was pointing me in the right direction for my classes and showing me where to eat lunch, it surprised me when I saw her sitting on her own I would have thought someone like her would have many friends.

"shes just sitting there on her own" I say to myself

**You should sit next to her its not as if you know anyone else here all the other kids that you've met here have just ignored you, at least she pays you a bit of attention and she seems quite nice.**

But what if she tells me to leave or just ignores me? **She wont ignore you and why would you care if she did its not like she means anything to you is it?**

Why am I blushing and WHY am always arguing with myself?

I think I ll go sit down with that girl so I don't look stupid just standing here

"hey can I sit here?"

She looked a bit surprised then smiled at me with her beautiful smile

"sure you can inuyasha"

Maybe I should ask? Oh what the hell I ll just ask.

"Girl why are you sitting here on your own where are your friends?"

She looked pained for a moment when I said this but her expression quickly regained its normal state

"my best friend Sango recently started going out with a friend of ours I thought it would be best if I gave them time together and before you ask yes they are my only friends for reasons I will not say"

I look at her surprised she is obviously treated differently by the other students ,I should have realised before none other kids even look at her they treate her as though she dosent exist but why would they treat her like this why? What has she done that was so terrible that everyone treates her as though she has the plague?

"hey kagome you still owe me an apology"

"for what?"

"calling me a jerk"

"but inuyasha you are a jerk why should I apologise for telling the truth"

For some reason just talking to her makes me feel… better about myself about who I am

"look you-"

Then she just started laughing

"hey what so funny you wrench?"

"its just the look on your face when I said that it was priceless I ve never seen anyone look so funny In my entire life"

"what do you mean by look funny?!"

Does she mean my hanyou appearance? And I thought that maybe just maybe their was someone out there that was different how could he have been so stupid?

"you just looked so angry I couldn't help myself even your cute little ears were twitching"

I felt myself going red she said my ears were cute.

"ring, ring"

"Inuyasha the bells ringing we need to get class"

I just stood up and followed her and wondered for the rest of the day what gave her that air of unhappiness.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yay I finished my 2nd chapter I hope you liked it, oh when inuyashas thinking and its in italics its sort of like the negative side of his conscience is speaking to him when its in bold it's the positive side

Oh and I m not sure if I spelt hanyou right in this so I don't mind if I get any complaints about it

please review


	3. Saved

Thanks for the review doghanyou3693

again inuyasha is not mine

Last time:

I felt myself going red she said my ears were cute.

"ring, ring"

"Inuyasha the bells ringing we need to get class"

I just stood up and followed her and wondered for the rest of the day what gave her that air of unhappiness.

Now:

With Kagome:

I have never met anyone like inuyasha before hes just so…I don't know but he speaks his mind

I like that even if he is a bit of a jerk, at least he acknowledgedes the fact that i m here unlike everyone else ,though once he finds out he ll probably ignor just like every one else and probably even more so because of what he is. what I wouldn't do to touch those cute little ears of his….

I m so tired time for sleep.

"kagome!! Wake up your gonna be late for school!"

Oh no not again

"Souta time now!"

"8;15"

"Great just great" I mutter to myself as I started to get ready for yet another day of school.

A bit later:

Finally I m here I made it with just 1 minute to go!

"hey kagome why you so late?"

I turn around to see inuyasha walking up to me

"why do you care ?"

"I don't but I am new and still don't know where everything is yet"

"jerk" I mutter

I cant believe that was the only reason why he waited for me because of school god the nerve of that guy

All through maths I couldn't concentrate just trying to get thoughts of that idiot out of my head and thus my wish was granted as soon as I stepped out of the classroom, I saw _him_ walking towards me god this must be the worst day of my life!

"hey kagome"

"hey koga "

"so kagome what are you doing this Friday"

I wish he would just give up the hints I had given him suggested that all she wanted was FREINDSHIP but koga just asked her almost every other day to go out with him.

"Koga you know I take my archery classes on a Friday that day just does not work for me"

I look over my shoulder and see inuyasha watching us with a weird look on his face.

"when do your lessons finish then?"

"look after my practise I m normally really tired I don't really think I would be up to seeing you on Friday maybe some other time koga"

"what about Saturday ???"

There is no way I can back out of this without hurting him I guess I ll just have to go this time

Thats when I saw inuyasha step forward

"koga that is your name right well kagome is going to show me around town on Saturday so I m afraid she wont be able to go out with you"

"my dear kagome you are to kind hearted you should not waste such kindness on a lowly half breed like him"

And with that said koga left

"hey kagome why don't you just tell him to leave you alone I mean its obvious you don't like him unless your playing hard to get "

"Inuyasha I don't want to hurt his feelings oh and thanks….. for umm saving me back there that time I really felt I was going to have to go out with him" I visibly shudder at the thought and I see inuyasha frown.

"anyway kagome I was wondering if maybe you could……"

What does he want why does he seem so…. flustered?

"if you would really show me around town on Saturday??"

He wants me to show him around I guess it would be nice to get out and anyway I know I ll enjoy inuyashas company.

"sure Inuyasha it's the least I can do after you just saved me from koga" I say smiling

When he returned my smile my heart skipped a beat he just seems so breathtaking, I feel myself go red omg I don't feel that way for Inuyasha I mean we re not even friends.

"hey kagome are you okay you don't look well " says inuyasha concerned voice as I look at him I feel myself growing hotter what is wrong with me I promised myself that after the incident I would never start falling for a guy

"I m fine inuyasha lets just get to class"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I m just gonna refer to it as the incident because I m not completely sure what its about myself as I am sorta making up the plot as I go along please don't be mad i can help it i ve never been good at planing things .

Please review


	4. Jealousy?

I just updated a few of the last chapters because someone said I have bad grammar they were right though I m sure I've missed out a few things I think it's a least a little better.

I don't own Inuyasha though I do own 2 of his manga books

Last time:

"hey kagome are you okay you don't look well " said inuyasha concerned voice as I look at him I feel myself growing hotter what is wrong with me, I promised myself that after the incident I would never start falling for any other guy

"I m fine inuyasha lets just get to class"

Chapter 4:

_Kagomes Dairy:_

_Its weird but the new kid inuyasha still bothers to hang out with me even though he doesn't have to any more and I have to admit I m starting to enjoy his company. _

_Last week he met Miroku but not in good circumstances. Miroku being perverted as usual even though hes now with Sango greeted me and started rubbing my butt, but before I could say anything Inuyasha Started attacking Miroku! I quickly explained to Inuyasha that Miroku was my friend well okay I shouted at him until he started to listen to me. After that him Miroku seemed to be fine with each other, until Miroku mentioned he was a monk though thankfully before inuyasha had a chance to say anything he said "don't worry inuyasha I will not purify you besides I do not have that power for reasons I do not know though ka-"thankfully he managed to stop himself in time before he said anymore._

_Now:_

_With Inuyasha:_

I m waiting for kagome at the school gate she probably over slept again so I know I may be here for a while .Something Kagomes strange monk friend said is still bothering me though, no its more of what he didn't say. He was talking about how he didn't have the power to purify, not that that really surprised me right from the start he didn't seem very pure to me, after that he went on to say something but one look from kagome silenced him, I really wanted to know what he was gonna say so I confronted the monk about it after school but all he would say was….

"Kagome will tell you if she decides she trusts you not to treat her any differently once you know"

"what could he have meant by that?" I mutter to myself

"Inuyasha who are you talking to?"

I look up to see kagome staring at me

"No one"

"Well anyway we need to get to class oh and thanks for waiting for me"

"Whatever"

She looks at me annoyed and mutters thinking I cant hear "jerk"

In class:

"Okay class remember you need to choose partners for your history projects on feudal Japan by the end of today class dismissed "

Everyone in class has started getting up moving towards their friends getting ready to claim their partners, I panic for a moment who will I be partners with!? Well I could ask kagome but what if she says no then what? Then I see koga walking purposefully towards kagome and quickly make up my mind I don't care if she does say no I m not having and that wolf together.

"hey kagome"

She turns around and faces a me looking hopeful?

"err would you mind being my partner its just I…."

I look down embarrassed shes going to say no I just know it.

"Sure inuyasha if you don't mind the fact that we re going to be spending a lot more time together then yes"

Before I get a chance to say anything back the stupid wolf comes along smiling at kagome

"kagome would you do me the honour of being my partner"

Stupid wolf how dare he ask her that, shes with me and why is she blushing? Don't tell me she actually likes him!

"sorry Koga but Inuyasha asked me first if he hadn't I would have said yes"

"Kagome don't tell me you actually like that piece of crap, anyway are you free this Saturday? I would love to have the honour of having diner with you that night"

Kagome will say no I mean last time he asked her she was making up excuses to make him go she just has to say no.

"Sure koga pick me up at seven?"

"I will be there my dear kagome goodbye for now"

"kagome you changed you tune quickly, I thought you didn't like koga, well your obviously one of those fickle types that falls head over heals just because of a few words of flattery"

"I am NOT like that for your information I decided to give him a chance I don't know him that well, for I know we might be soul mates anyway all of this has nothing to do with you so just but out" and with that she stormed off.

Soul mates? Why would she say something like that unless she really like him and why do I feel so angry? I don't care who she goes out with **if that is true then why are you so mad? Why do you feel as though you want to kill koga?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review


	5. Sorry

Thanks for the reviews

Schools starting today…. So I might not be able to update on weekdays anymore since I ll be too busy trying to catch up on all my missed sleep.

It don't own Inuyasha I just sometimes like to put him in my story

Last time:

"kagome you do change you tune quickly don't you I thought you didn't like koga, well your obviously one of those fickle types that falls head over heals just because of a few words of flattery"

"I am NOT like that for your information I decided to give him a chance I don't him that well for I know we might be soul mates anyway all of this has nothing to do with you so just but out" and with that she stormed off.

Soul mates? Why would she say something like that unless she really like him and why do I feel so angry? I don't care who she goes out with **if that is true then why are you so mad? Why do you feel as though you want to kill koga**

Now:

I miss Inuyasha even though it is his fault that I m ignoring him god that jerk when he apologises then I ll speak to him. What he said to me I am not that kind of person I only said yes to koga because I….._You wanted to make him jealous _no I didn't I was just being kind that's all _don't lie to yourself kagome you like that hanyou._

"kagome someone's at the door for you! Better hurry before he runs off again"

Great it's the mystery man he keeps calling at our house and saying he wants to see me then running off before I get a chance to see him.

"I m coming Sota"

I quickly rush down the stairs to get to the door open it and get the biggest shock of my life he was the one that kept running from my house?

"Inuyasha?"

"kagome before you slam the door in my face I have to say sorry for what I said I know your not like that"

Inuyasha apologised he apologised I cant believe it.

"inuyasha have you been round here before?"

Ha his face gives it all away so he chickened out before I got the chance to answer the door, am I so scary that he couldn't just simply say I m sorry to get it over with, I mean it cant be that hard a thing to say.

"no I haven't been here before why?"

"oh I doesn't matter look inuyasha as you're here I was wandering weather or not you want to come round and get started on the history project this Saturday?"

"I thought you were meeting Koga your soul mate on Saturday."

Soul mate? What hes still hung up over that?

"Inuyasha just leave it ok me and Koga are not soul mates , anyway hes not picking me up till about 7 so if you come about fourish we should have plenty of time to study"

Saturday fourish:

With….INUYASHA:

As I walk along the street my mind wanders and I begin to feel myself thinking about kagome I m glad she accepted my apology and so quickly to if id know it was going to be so easy I wouldn't have run away from her door so many times I had thought that she might throw me out of the house or something.

I ring Kagomes door bell

"oh hi Inuyasha come on in"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I m sorry about this being so short but I have to get ready for school now it was going to be longer but I needed to update to decided to just post It right now well not now for you but now for me

Please review


	6. Reasons

Sorry it took so long its just I ve been having a lot of friends round and have been doing my geography homework on Japan! Its weird but I really like geography and this year its gonna be even better because I get to learn about Japan!

Anyway I now know what the incident is. Yay!

I do not own INUYASHA

Last time:

As I walk along the street my mind wanders and I begin to feel myself thinking about kagome. I m glad she accepted my apology and so quickly to, if id know it was going to be so easy I wouldn't have run away from her door so many times I had thought that she might throw me out of the house or something.

I ring Kagomes door bell

"oh hi Inuyasha come on in"

Now:

With kagome:

"so Inuyasha what do you think of my idea?"

What's with the bank face? Hasn't he been listening to me for the past few minuets? And why does he keep glancing at the clock does he even want to be here?

"you know that we should study the legendary shikon no tama, jewel of four souls"

At this Inuyasha looks up at me "sure I don't mind"

then carries on staring at the clock. Ok that's it I just can't take it any longer.

" Inuyasha do you even want to be here?" I look at him and as I say this I see a flash of pain cross his face.

"why do you want me to leave?"

"no I don't its just that you keep looking at the damn clock like your waiting to leave or something!"

"no I m not I m just wondering how long it will be before you kick me out so you can prepare for your date with the wolf"

why does he keep bringing that stuff up?! _you should make him pay for treating you like this,_ yes I should i wil- no what is wrong with me i have got to keep control!

"Inuyasha you don't need to leave until about an hour before he comes so can we please just get to work!"

Inuyasha please just agree with me, I wont be able to take much more of this….please

"heh fine then lets get to work then "

Thank you Inuyasha I really don't want to hurt you….

Later:

I still cant believe it I nearly lost control back there. Well at least it reminded me made me remember the real reason the real reason as to why I don't hang around with Sango and Mirouku anymore, why I always said no to koga before.

"Sis kogas here to see you"

"I ll be right there sota"

…………………………………………..

Its not the end yet!

The reason I don't show koga and Kagomes date is because it would just be a waste of time you ll see what I mean in a moment.

………………………………………….

At school:

With Kagome:

"so how was your date with koga kagome did you two have a lot of fun?"

"It was boring ok inuyasha bor-ing anyway what do you mean by fun Inuyasha? I never put you down as the perverted type but I guess I was wrong"

Sorry inuyasha but I cant spend so much time with you, its not fair of me ,staying so close to you when I know that at any time I could lose control its just not fair.

"See you later Inuyasha"

With inuyasha:

Something's wrong kagome wasn't even angry she just seemed…. sad?

For the rest of the day I kept attempting to talk to her…. But she only spoke to me indifferently like I was….. nothing. Maybe shes changed her mind about me maybe she never wanted to get to know me in the first place, no that cant be it, she really did seem to care.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	7. Tears

Ok the reason I haven't been updating recently is because I want inuyasha to find out something about kagome but I m not quite sure as to how I go about it. I have two choices as to what will happen and I don't know which one I should choose.

Anyway I decided it wasn't time for that to happen yet anyway though I think I know what I want to do now any way.

Inuyasha does not belong to me.

Last time:

For the rest of the day I kept attempting to talk to her…. But she only spoke to me indifferently like I was….. Nothing. Maybe shes changed her mind about me maybe she never wanted to get to know me in the first place, no that cant be it, she really did seem to care….

With Inuyasha:

Lunch :

"hey kagome if you want me to leave then just say so" I say to her as I begin to stand up.

She obviously doesn't want me around so a might as well just go.

"Inuyasha no please don't go….I just don't want to…."

Great so she doesn't want to spare my feelings how _kind _of her.

"look you don't have to try and spare my feelings ok? I ll just go" its time for me to leave I know when I'm not wanted.

"no Inuyasha please don't I….its just, I cant ok, I cant see you anymore its not right"

Oh now it all comes out now, the little girl that didn't want to be seen with a hanyou. _She_ is just like the rest.

"Oh I see so its because I m a hanyou? Heh and I thought you might be different but your just like everybody else. So what was this all for you know pretending to be my friend? Was that out of pity or was it some sort of sick joke?"

"no Inuyasha its not like that I meant me I meant myself its not fair of me to force my company on you if you knew then you wouldn't you wouldn't be saying those things you woul-"then she just broke down crying.

What should I do I cant just leave her she so sad what could she have done that was so terrible to make her feel as though she was beneath me?

"kagome what's wrong I cant help you unless you tell me what it is that's bothering you"

"no Inuyasha you don't understand",shes clinging onto me now treating me like I m her only support," if I told you….. you would hate me just like everyone else"

"Kagome it doesn't matter ok ,as long as you know I m here for you ok you don't have to tell me anything"

Later:

With kagome:

I ll always remember that day the day he held onto me and waited for me to stop crying, I will always remember it for it was the first time that I felt as though someone truly cared.

"hey kagome" someone shouts I turn around hopefully only to see koga.

"oh hey koga"

"Kagome you don't seem happy to see me"

"oh no its not that its just that I m waiting for someone"

"Inuyasha?"

"yeah…"

"look Kagome I know that you…like him but remember he doesn't know about well you and I just think that you should be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"thank you koga Its nice to know that someone's looking out for me" I say hugging him affectionately. Koga has always been like a brother to me I just wish he would just come to terms with that.

With inuyasha:

Shes hugging him…. I guess she really does like him after all maybe she… _loves him? Maybe she likes him more than you? _It doesn't matter if she likes him more than me does it?

At least shes stopped hugging him.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?"

"nothing just wondering how any person could date a guy like Koga"

"what are you talking about? Me and koga aren't together"

"really then why were you to just embracing?"

"he was comforting me, he was giving me advice"

"advice on what?"

Does he know about it has she told him but not me?

"look Inuyasha I don't want to talk about it ok"

"he knows" I stated

"knows what?"

"he knows whatever it is that your not telling me" it hurt to say it because it meant that she trusted him more than me.

"you would tell him but not me?"

"hes different Inuyasha"

"oh and why is that?"

"because he was there Inuyasha he was with me"

He was there? To share an experience like that…is something I will never understand. For him to know so much about it and me knowing nothing it makes me feel stupid, stupid to have thought that maybe….

"err look Kagome I have to be somewhere so see you later ok?" I have to get away, I need time to think.

"Bye then Inuyasha"

"yeah bye"

At Kagomes house:

With Kagome:

He left in such a hurry he seemed….. I don't know confused? sad? I don't know he also seemed hurt but that's only because he doesn't understand.

"Sis Sangos on the phone"

"come Sota"

I quickly grab the phone from him.

"hey Sango"

"hi Kagome"

"so you still up for going out on Saturday?"

"of course I am"

"good but I have another reason for phoning you"

Hmm this doesn't sound good

"well its about you and the new guy I was wondering you know weather or not you liked him"

"of course I like him his a good friend"

I can already see where this is going….

"yeah but do you _like _him?"

Now I m blushing.

"no I don't like him that way we are just friends"

"he must be important to you I mean you let him hang around with you, but me your best friend your force to stay away."

"Sango don't please I have tried I really have to keep myself from getting close to him, hell I m still trying but I- hes a nice person and as long as he doesn't find ou-"

"YOU HAVENT TOLD HIM?#!?"

"Sango he wouldn't understand not everyone is like you Koga and Miroku"

"I m sure he woul-"

"hes a hanyou Sango"

"…..oh I see look kagome I don't think it's a good idea you seeing this Inuyasha person because once he finds out…. I just don't want you to get hurt"

"you know koga said the same thing earlier look its okay Sango I ll be fine, you don't have to worry about me"

"Well if your sure…. So erm how are the lessons with kikyo going???"

"they suck I mean kikyos a great teacher but shes sooooo scary and it really does seem like she hates me or something"

"kagome I m sure your ½ sister does not hate you… I m sorry kagome but I ve gotta go kohaku wants me for something"

"see ya on Saturday kagome"

"yeah see ya"

Heh its been a while since I ve had a proper chat with Sango. I wish we could have them every day like we used to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay that was my longest chapter ever!

Please review review review!

I have had so few reviews I ve forgotten what they look like so please more reviews!


	8. help?

Don't own Inuyasha never will never have.

"kagome I m sure your ½ sister doesn't hate you, I m sorry kagome but I ve gotta go kohaku wants me for something"

"see ya on Saturday kagome"

"yeah see ya"

Heh its been a while since I ve had a proper chat with Sango. I wish we could have them every day like we used to.

Now:

Inuyasha:

Kagome wont tell me anything but maybe, just maybe I could find someone willing, I ll ask Sango I ve already tried Miroku. Maybe she ll be able to give me some answers. How can I help Kagome if I don't know what the problem is?

Later:

"hey your Sango right?" I say quickly walking besides her

"who wants to know?" great shes one of these difficult types

"look I m friends with Kagome, I need to ask you what is it that she wont tell me?, I need to know so I can help her, please"

"Your Inuyasha" it was a statement not a question

"I m telling you now Inuyasha stay away from her its for your own good as well as her own, she doesn't need the stress of you being around her, Inuyasha I need to ask has she ever gotten angry at yo-"

This makes no sense

"she has"

"then here is my warning leave her alone you hanging around her is only going to hurt her in the end, and believe me shes been hurt enough already"

"your making no sense what is it what is she not telling me??"

I m not going to hurt Kagome I… care for her shes the first ever person to just be there

"dog if you found out you would leave her behind, just because of what you are"

"look Inu how about I tell yo-"

"hey Inuyasha hi Sango, I didn't know you two new each other"

Kagome your…. Here??? And you look angry, no its more than that its like I don't know its almost scary that look in her eyes, its-

"come on Inuyasha lets sit down and eat we need to discuss that project of ours"

Later:

Kagome:

Sango nearly told him and I nearly… I nearly lost control

Inuyasha should have left things as they were. I cant do this anymore, I cant keep lying after we finish this project of ours I ll stop seeing him, I just wouldn't be able to bear it, if he got hurt he means a lot to me.

"I ll meet you tomorrow at the park at about 5"

"um don't you have practise?"

I wondering if he d mention that

"yeah but its only half an hour long that's something I always seemed to forget to tell Koga"

He frowned at that

"Kagome your acting really weird what is up wit you?"

I have to keep it cool, become detached I don't want to get to know him to well because soon I wont be seeing him anymore.

"what are you talking about I m fine there is nothing to worry about"

"please Kagome stop this now!" he said shaking me

"what is it? What's wrong? what is it that makes you so frightened of getting close to people?"

"you don't understand ok , this has nothing to do with you" I say unleashing a bit of anger

"you know nothing about me Inuyasha ,nothing and you never will"

Weird thing;

"you don't under stand" she whispered

Inuyasha:

Is that really how you feel Kagome do I mean nothing to you? You never trusted me you just let me comfort you, without me even understanding why I needed to comfort you.

"I see you don't trust me that much I do understand , but that doesn't mean I wont be here for you"

"heh that's a nice thing to say wonder what you would say if I told you about me, the real me then you wouldn't be so eager to help" shes leaving now I want to say something but I know that she wont listen not to me anyway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok I think I m going a bit repetitive now but well I couldn't think of anything else to write. Next chapter is about kagome and whatever shes hiding. It includes a flashback  yay sorry I have like an obsession with flash backs

REVIEW please review I take any advice or well anything sorry I just like reviews ahh reviews I remember those they were so nice……


	9. A phone call

I m not to sure about the flashback now…. I was just looking at my last chapter it really was pathetic wasn't it so many grammatical errors and the whole little story thing was just….

I have an announcement to make: I do not own Inuyasha

Last time:

"I see, you don't trust me, that much I do understand , but that doesn't mean I wont be here for you"

"heh that's a nice thing to say wonder what you would say if I told you about me, the real me then you wouldn't be so eager to help" shes leaving now I want to say something but I know that she wont listen, not to me anyway

Now:

At Kagomes house:

"BASTERD, I HATE YOU" I shouted sending blue sparks around my room

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING I DARE YOU ASSUME THAT YOU COULD EVER EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND"I m crying now but that doesn't matter. When I find him he ll wish he'd never been born.

"sister have you calmed down yet?"

"GO AWAY!!!"

"should I get kikyo?"

"NO! I ll be fine now"

"sister I m worried , you have those lessons with kikyo to learn to control yourself , your powers but… it doesn't seem to be making much difference. Lately you've been a lot better but today you... it was bad. Though I am kind of happy , because you managed it didn't you? To keep all your anger in until you got home"

"your wrong Souta just now I was thinking about it, hurting someone , a hanyou , I m a failure I try I really do but I know its just a matter of time before I lose it and… I don't want to ever hurt anyone like that again not ever"

_Flashback:_

"_kagome we need to talk"_

_Is he dumping me? No, there's just no way._

"_what about Hojo?"_

"_I think its time that we stop seeing each other"_

"_why?"_

"_everyone knows about your weird powers and all this talk of you hunting down demons is not doing my popularity any favours"_

"_POPULARITY your dumping me because I m bad for your image? You said that you loved me hojo you said we'd be together forever" I cried_

"_sorry Kagome but this just isn't working"_

"_SO you think you can say all those things to me and then just get away with it your wrong, maybe if I were some other girl I d just roll over but you said that you loved me damn it I loved you"_

_And that's when I did it , I crossed the point of no return. I unleashed all of my spiritual power on him._

_End of flashback_

Kagome:

"kagome he was an idiot , everything he got was well and truly earned"

"I don't think anyone deservers that kind of punishment souta , he was in hospital for weeks , what I did was simply wrong for whatever the reason"

Inuyasha:

I should phone kagome

Ring,ring,ring,ring please leave a message after the tone beeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"uh hi its me Inuyasha I need to talk to you , to say sorry some of the things I said it was uncalled for , please phone me back"

Kagomes mum:

Where did I put those beads? That boy Inuyasha will need those for his protection , I give them to grandpa he can them give them to Inuyasha, yes I think that would be best. I wonder what sort of word it will be , I suppose it could be anything.

Kagome:

Hes sorry? If only he knew , well I guess I should phone him back. I ll do it later.

"kagome you've been up here for the last half an hour listening to that message just phone that boy hes probably really worried about you , not all boy are like Hojo"

Mum is always so kind and understanding

"I don't know if I should it could be a bad idea"

"just talk to him" she said closing the door behind her as she left the room.

The moment she left the phone began to ring.

"hello?"

"Is that you Kagome?"

"yeah its me Inuyasha"

"Kagome I m sorry about what I said it wa-"

"Its fine I just lost my temper that's all"

"Inuyasha we are still meeting up tomorrow right?"

"of course"

"good well I ll see you at school then , bye"

"bye kagome"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This was kinda late wasn't it? Well I've been busy ok last week I discovered this really cool anime full metal alchemist one of the best I've ever seen , though sadly that's all in the past since I finished the anime on Saturday it had this amazing movie ed was just so cool and al was normal.


	10. Beads

Wow 10th chapter… anyway I m updating earlier because I got to comments , comments have magical power that makes me feel like typing (hint, hint)

Oh before I forget I don't own Inuyasha

Last time:

"Inuyasha we are still meeting up tomorrow right?"

"of course"

"good well I ll see you at school then , bye"

"bye kagome"

Earlier today:

"Sorry Inuyasha but I have to speak with my instructor today , so how about I see you a bit later say…..5:30?"

"That's works fine for I ll see you then"

Kagomes face lit up

"good I'll see you later then" she said waving as she rushed off to her next class

Now:

Inuyasha:

I don't get her. Today she just seemed so sweet and innocent , but yesterday when we had that argument , she was almost scary she was scary!

Kagome:

"kikyo I need to ask you about something"

"something happened"

That's the one thing about kikyo that really freaks me out (besides the fact that we're practically identical) she always seems to know.

"yes…. I got really angry at a friend of mine I could hav-"

"but you didn't which means your improving , you should use this friend as practise , I m sure he could help you with controlling your powers"

"kikyo you cant just treat people like that"

Another thing people to her they are nothing they don't mean anything if they don't have any spiritual energy.

At kagomes front door:

Inuyasha:

"knock,knock"

"who is it"

Great it's her grand father

"Inuyasha , I m here to see Kagome"

"sorry but kagome is not in yet , while we wait for her I ll tell you the story of the beads"

Great another stupid story

The old man looked around for a moment until he found some beads.

"here put this on for protection" he says shoving a huge necklace over my head

"ok…"

"those are the ancient beads of protection , it was said that once there was a powerful priestess that could not control her own power when she got angry. She was in love , sadly she would argue with him constantly. He was a Hanyou so she had not told him of her heritage believing that he would leave her if he ever found out"

"So what do these beads have to do with it???"

"I was just getting to that! Anyway she didn't want to hurt him so she gave him some beads , the beads didn't actually protect him from her power but with them she could vent off her frustration by saying a certain word that world make him fall to the floor"

"so basically she ad total control over him?"

"I guess you could think about it like that"

"why didn't he just take it off?"

"because he couldn't only someone that you truly love can take it off "

"was she the only person that could say the word?"

"I don't know I think someone else could do it to bu-"

I tug at the beads around my neck trying to get them off

"Damn these things wont come off!"

"well of course not they are the genuine article after all not matter how hard you pull they wont come off"

"WHAT!!!!"

"Grandpa I'm home….. you didn't did you? Inuyasha I m so sorry he put those bead things on you didn't he"

"is the story true?"

"I think so yeah sorry about this but you ll be stuck wearing those beads for a while now"

"WHAT!!!!!!"

"sorry"

Later:

Inuyasha:

"Inuyasha stop sulking its just some beads for Christ sake!"

"yeah well there is a word that can basically control my whole life"

God there's a person that can do that it could be anyone…

"chances are your never even going to meet this person so there really his no need to worry"

She does have a point

"just cheer up! When your all depressed you ruin your good looks" I feel myself turning red she thinks I'm good looking!

"come and _sit-" _and suddenly I land face first on the floor

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay kagome can sit inuyasha now!!!!


	11. unforgivable

It's a new chapter and for some reason I m finally starting to get some reviews.

Ok the bead thing is weird originally there were no beads in this story so now I ve basically ruined my own story…. Because of the beads the whole stories been slowed down.

I don't own Inuyasha at least not yet anyway

Last time:

"just cheer up! When your all depressed you ruin your good looks" I feel myself turning red she thinks I'm good looking!

"come and _sit-" _suddenly I land face first on the floor

Now:

Kagome:

"Inuyasha , what just happened ? one minute I m asking you to _sit-", _at this he crashes to the floor," down…."

"kagome please just don't"

"don't what?"

"say that word again!!!!"

"what word _sit?"_

Wow whenever I say sit he just crashes to the floor.

"yes stop saying that!!!! I cant believe this , of all the people in the world its you , you're the one that can at any time just say the word and I m face first on the floor"

"Inuyasha I-"

"please just leave it kagome , for all I know you asked your grandfather to give that to me , I mean what normal family just happens to have some ancient cursed beads in there possession?"

This isn't fair I didn't even know those were in grandpas possession. He had no right to give those to Inuyasha , they were not meant for him.

"they are not cursed!!!! It is a tradition in my family that when a woman of the family finds someone they think they want to be with they give them the beads"

"what KIND OF SICK TRADITION IS THAT????"

"oh just calm down and _sit_ Inuyasha"

"this is what I mean , you and your family must be major control freaks" he said while still lying flat on the floor.

"WELL IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO?"

"YOUR RIGHT I DON'T REALLY THINK I WANNA HANG AROUND WITH A BUNCH OF CONTROL FREAKS"

"AT LEAST WE ARE SOMETHING YOUR NOTHING BUT A HANYOU"

We both pause looking at each other surprised at what I had just said. Inuyasha got over it first and without a word left my room. I waited a minute then heard the front door slam , hes gone and I probably wont be seeing him again. After he left I just sat there feeling the tears as they slowly fell down my cheeks.

Inuyasha:

Nothing but a hanyou well I guess she really is just like everybody else.

Next day:

kagome isn't at school , its weird I keep finding myself wondering if shes ok though when realise what it is that I m doing ,I quickly remind myself that shes not my friend anymore.

"Inuyasha what did you do to Kagome?" I jump up and look around where is that voice coming from?

"oh its you Miroku"

"what did you do to make her so upset?"

"I didn't do anything it more what she did to me!"

"what she did to you? Are sure that's the case because Sango said that when she talked to her on the phone she wouldn't stop crying"

"I m sure , we did have an argument but the only one that said anything that could be called unforgivable was Kagome"

"what did she say?"

"it doesn't matter"

"what was the argument about then"

"her grandfather but these beads around my neck , now whenever kagome says _sit _I fall face first onto the ground"

"you probably don't know this Inuyasha but around here receiving beads well its an honour , those beads can be bought in shops and then once put on cant be taken off . If someone gives them to you it means that they want to a have a proper relationship. They give the person the beads then if they can take it off that means that both have feelings for each other if not….. well that's another story. All beads have a certain time limit though if they are not taken of by someone within this time they just fall off"

"so these will just fall off in like a week or something?"

"well not the ones your wearing these are really old and very different none of the other beads have the word trigger thing also the time length for this would be more like a year or so."

"what!!! A year !? "

"yeah about that long . look inuyasha whatever it was that kagome said I really don't believe that she could have really meant it we all say things we don't mean in the heat of the moment"

"whatever"

"look Kagome needs you your good for her shes been very closed off for a while now you're the only person shes really let herself get close to "

After hearing all this from Miroku I just couldn't stop thinking about her the whole weekend but I was already decided and knew there was no way I was going to forgive her . anyway she has made no attempt to apologise to me. I haven't seen her at all since the argument.

I cant stand this sitting at home all the time I m going out. I quickly write down something about going on a walk on a piece of paper for sesshomaru my older brother so he knows where I ve gone then head out.

As I head to the park I notice someone sitting on a park bench I think nothing of it until I realise that its kagome and shes crying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow that took me forever to write I kept stopping and deleting stuff because it didn't sound right or needing to stop because I needed to think of ideas.

Oh please review I open to any suggestions since I seem to be running out of ideas


	12. I don't hate you

I'm writing a new story! Don't worry I'll still carry on with this one but before I start properly writing it I wanna see if its worth writing so at the end of the chapter its gonna have the summary and a little extract from what I ve written so far. Could you please read it after the chapter??

Inuyasha is not mine

Last time:

As I head to the park I notice someone sitting on a park bench I think nothing of it until I realise that its kagome and shes crying.

Now:

Inuyasha:

What should I do I cant just leave her there can I ? and what if it really is my fault like Miroku said? i suppose I could just walk away. She looks up and appears to see me she even whispers my name , no I don't think shes seen me . I know that I cant just leave her even if she did say some horrible things they are nothing compared to what I ve had before and shes been the only person that has ever been truly kind to me.

I sit down next to her but she still doesn't seem to notice me she just carries on crying , I ve never been able to take the sound of a girl crying, okay so maybe to some people what I did next was extremely insensitive but at the time it felt like the right thing to do… I turned around and faced her and then…

"Kagome snap out of it and stop crying!" she stared at me for a minute looking really confused then said…

"Inuyasha could you stop shaking me?" I turned red as I realised that I still had my hands on her shoulders and quickly let them drop to my side.

"why are you here Inuyasha I thought you would hate me now"

"ditto" I reply

"Inuyasha I m really sorry about everything I said and about the beads….they weren't meant for you"

"what you said it really hurt and at first I was angry but all I really wanted kagome was a simple aplogy"

"how can you say that? When I haven't even told you that I-"

"that you're a miko?" she stares at me shocked

"how did you…"

"I m a hanyou it easy for me to tell the difference between a ordinary human and a miko"

"you knew this whole time?"

"yes" suddenly she has her arms around me

"but Inuyasha there is so much I haven't told you"

"doesn't matter" she crying now holding on to me as though her life depends on it and I hold her trying to comfort her.

_Kagomes dairy:_

_Ever since that day me and inuyasha have become a lot closer it almost feels as though we are more than just simply friends , but I still cant do it , I just cant bring myself to tell him about it sango says I should and I have tried but I keep chickening out at the last moment I just don't want him to hate me. The project was finished a long time ago and now we just simply hang out with each other for the company. Inuyashas also made friends with Miroku I know this is stupid but I cant help but feel jealous like Mirokus stealing inuyasha away from me._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

READ:

i know everone will hate me for this but i've decided to end my story on this chapter , i was just looking back and i realised that i made the ending just like the conclusion to a story and now i cant really take what i wrote back... next time i'll try and make sure that i don't get myself stuck in these stupid situations

READ

The Mirokus stealing Inuyasha away from me thing isn't supposed to sound gay more like when your best friend starts hanging out with someone else sorta feeling. Sorry it was so short im just really running out of ideas. Oh yeah heres the summary and a bit of the begging of my new story please give me your review on it.

Summary:

Demons and humans wont do anything together, they refuse to even go to the same shops and all the children go to different schools. what will happen when a young priestess kagome meets Inuyasha a hanyou?

Demons and humans:

Kagome:

As I look out the window and look down on all the streets I ask myself one simple question Why? Things used to be so different we were a happy family me , Souta , mom and…. Dad the one that left us, the one that was taken away from us. Its all _their _fault I will never forgive any of _their _kind if they had never existed then dad would still be here and everything would be okay.


End file.
